Lost and Found
by blackened raven wings
Summary: When Elizabeth is taken as a plot for revenge, her captors plans go amiss, and something goes terribly wrong. Enter Will, old friend of Elizabeth's. What will happen when he finds her again, but in a gruesome state?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He held her over the edge. With one hand securely placed on the tattered clothing she was forced to wear, and one hand in her hair, he forced her to look at the people below, walking amiably around. Lovers strolled hand in hand, caring about nothing but the sweet words they exchanged. She saw men returning home after a hard days working, being greeted at the door by wives and in some cases, children. Young women walked in the streets in twos and threes, gabbing about nonsense and the local gossip. She saw her life before the last 2 weeks.

"Tell me what you see. What do you see here, as you hang on the brink? TELL ME!" He yelled in her ear, but not loud enough to carry to the happy townsfolk below.

"I...I see, I see a village full of people." She stammered, fully aware that his personal effects included two knives, 3 pistols, and a very sharp sword. He breathing picks up a notch when the breathing of the pirate becomes louder in her ear.

"What you see is life at it's lowest. People wander aimlessly, blinded by something called love. They believe it makes them whole, when all it does is distort reality. Watch them with their happiness and their gaiety. They rot of lies." With this, he leaned in, so his breath was hot against her throat, his rotten breath wafting to Elizabeth's nostrils. "I once felt that way. Now I realize just how useless the heart really is. Goodbye, blondie." With that, he plunged the knife into her back. Elizabeth gasped.

"See how it hurts. That's all life is. Pain." With that, he left. Just took off down the hill.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, desperate to scream, to alert someone to her presence. But all that erupted from her lips was a ragged breath, with no sound riding the air at all. Elizabeth reached one hand out, but only succeeded in knocking a rock over the edge of the cliff before she passed out from pain and blood loss.

Will Turner made his way up the hill to his spot. Ever since moving to this island 4 years ago, when he was 18, he had come here every day to think. The end of each day, this is where he was found. He would keep his hands busy by carving sticks to spears, then throwing the newly made spears into the water.

Today Will had much to think about. He and Jack had had an argument. Jack was leaving again, for another pirate adventure, and was not sure when he would return. Will wasn't sure it was the best idea. The royal navy was out and much more aggressive towards pirates, seeing as the daughter of some Governor had been taken. The family was new to the island, and the girl had been taken after the lover and first mate of Caibre Dougal had been hung. Apparently, she was the love of the Commodore. They, being the governor, his daughter, and the commodore, had all come over from a far island to a place called Port Royal. Like some dainty little set.

Will had argued that if Jack left and gotten caught, it would eventually be traced back to him. He had no intentions of being hung.

Will was almost to the top of the hill when he noticed a rock falling down the hill. Now normally this wouldn't have concerned him, except for the added sound of labored breathing. Shallow, labored breathing. Quickening his pace to a jog, he hurried the rest of the way up and over the edge. Upon first inspection, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. But when he looked closer, he saw a splash of red over a tan and brown object roughly 100 feet away. Moving closer, he realized the object was a body, and the red was fresh blood. Just as he approached, he heard the breathing grow fainter. He sprinted the rest of the way and rolled it over. As the body finally rested on it's back, he saw the soft curves in the face, and the delicacy of her features and realized this near dead body was a woman. A vague familiarity hit him, but he shrugged it aside. Picking up the body, and shaking it and taking to the young women in his arms, he ran down the hill, praying he would make it to the doctor's house in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will rushed through town, ignoring the panicked and questioning looks the people of the small town gave him. All he had in his mind was one thing: Doctor Madison.

Upon reaching the aging doctor's home, he kicked at the door, since both his hands were occupied holding up the girl. The door swung open, revealing a grumbling Adam Madison, who stepped aside with a look of shock and confusion upon seeing what the young man was carrying.

"Honestly Will. Did you have to kick down my door. What's so wrong that you had to kick my door!"

"She's been stabbed. I found her up at the top of the hill. She's still breathing, but unconscious." Will said, still catching his breath. Upon hearing Will's words, the doctor set to work immediately, and Will set the girl down upon the doctor's home table. The fine man received many calls while he was home, so he finally set up two offices, one at home for during the holidays and late at night, and the one for normal day hours.

Four hours later, Will had taken the girl home with the doctor's promises she would be alright. The knife, which was still in her back, had not hit anything crucial, and all she would need was a few weeks rest. She had badly sprained her wrist upon falling, and had hit her head rather hard. Will had volunteered to take care of her. He felt as if he should recognize her, and was determined to know why.

When Elizabeth came to, she was in an unfamiliar room, with scratchy sheets underneath her. She was confused for a moment, until it all hit her. The kidnapping, Norrington pulling his man back home in the belief that she was dead, being stabbed by Dougal, and then blackness. The wound on her back was painful, and her head felt ready to explode. Her wrist was wrapped up, and was tender. She tried to sit up, but found that she was hit by a wave of dizziness, and her back screamed in protest. A gasp escaped her, and she quickly covered her mouth, unsure about being alone. When footsteps sounded near her, she looked around for a weapon of any kind. Seeing a sword resting not 5 feet from her, she ignored the pain and unsheathed the blade, ready for whom ever may come through the door.

She sat there waiting, and was shocked when a man her age walked through, worry and curiosity shining in his dark eyes. He stopped when he saw what lay in her hands, and cautiously look from her to the blade, and then back to her. Reaching back and grabbing a chair, he sat down, and just looked her in the eyes before breaking the silence.

"Hello Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise, and her lips opened in shock. Her eyes darted around, looking for an exit. She saw a door, but he had smartly saw himself in front of it, blocking all exits. Seeing no windows, she decided to try to get at least some information out of him. But he took her by surprise, and spoke again.

"You've been out for a few days. Six to be exact. You've been back here since the Dr. Madison wrapped you up. Seeing as you're awake now, though, we'll have to change your bandages." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he added, "But that can wait a little while."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth was confused, and terrified that he knew her name. She carried nothing that identified her. He either was with the pirates, sent to kill her since Dougal had failed, or he knew her somehow.

He grinned at her question, and his smile reached into his eyes. He relaxed slightly, and leaned forward in his chair, so that his elbows were resting on his knees. Her heart beat faster at the sight of his smile, and she cursed herself. She had not let her feel love for any many beside her father since her childhood love had left without so much as a goodbye. William Turner left her at the age of 18 without telling her where he was going, so she never had a chance to tell him how she felt. Now at the age of 22, the man before her had stirred emotions in her long since dead in mere minutes.

"Don't you recognize me? I mean, I know I've changed. Few new scars, longer hair, tanner, stronger, less clean shaven...well, never mind. You may not. Let me just say this to you, little missy-"

Will never finished his sentence, because before he even finished his clue, she leaped into his arms. "William Tuner!" She hugged him tight against her, her eyes watering. She pulled back to look at him.

"My god is it really you?" She looked him up and down. When he left, declaring he was to be a blacksmith with his friend Jack Sparrow, his parents had disowned him. He had been a scrawny, short haired boy who was always impeccably shaved. He was always as white as the clouds. His parents believed that the whiter your skin to be, the higher class, because only workers needed to be in the sun long enough to gain color from the sun.

The man before her though was taller, with long thick hair that fell to his tanned shoulders. He had become much stronger, and had facial hair that was obviously not as well taken care of. He was in a word, gorgeous.

"Yes it is. You need to sit, you've been hurt. Then you need to drop the sword you are still holding, that I made I might add, and tell me how on earth you ended up at the top of the hill with a knife in your back!" His face and tone had gone from worried and playful to worried and shocked. For the rest of the day, the two old friends caught up.

Finally, late into the evening, Will said it was time to retire. He and Elizabeth changed the bandages, and she curled into the sheets of the bed. Hearing Will start to leave the room, she looked at him, and called out.

"Will, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going to the bed I've concocted out in the smithy." He looked as if his answer were common sense.

"Stay? Please?" She looked at him with such innocence and helplessness, he couldn't say no. But then again, had he ever been able to?

He walked over and started to lower himself to the floor, when her small voice said one simple phrase that he never dreamed he would ever hear.

"On the bed with me, please?" Her soft pleading left him no choice, so with a look of question, to which she nodded her approval, he climbed in under the sheets that she held up for him. He laid there on his back, with the woman he had loved since they were children facing him on her side.

"Thank you, Will" were her last words before she drifted to sleep.

"You're welcome, my love." He whispered the last part, and settled himself in for a night he was sure would not be filled with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went the same. The two people reacquainting themselves and just being playful.

One morning about a week later, Will awoke first, which was quiet normal. Looking down, he realized the reason for his sudden alertness. Somehow during the night, he and Elizabeth had become a tangle of limbs. His arms were wrapped around her, and her head and arm were resting on his chest. Her leg was thrown over his hips, and her thigh was tormenting him.

Squirming, he tried to relieve the situation, but only succeeded in making it worse. When he finally thought he could roll out from under her without waking her, she nuzzled in closer, pressing her though down harder against him, causing him to gasp and bite his lip to suppress the groan building from the pressure he craved but also feared. If she awoke to find his obvious lust for her digging into her thigh, the reaction would be quiet impressive, and not in a pleasant way.

His mind went into over drive, trying desperately to relieve the problem at hand. Just when he thought he was fresh out of luck, She rolled over, releasing him f her loving hold. He jumped up and ran to the now cold water in the bin in the smithy, dunking his head in and thinking of dumping the entire bin over his head when heard a soft chuckle behind him. He whirled around, his wet hair spraying water out, and she yelped at the sudden coldness.

She was leaning against the wall, using one of the hooks for handing tools on to hold herself up. Her wrist was healed, and her head was fine, but the injury to her back was still sore and left it difficult for her to stand and walk at times, especially for long periods of time. Seeing her smiling face, he turned red.

"Where things a little to hot in there for you, dear William?" She smirked at him, glancing down quickly at his still obvious excitement, then back to his red face. His jaw dropped and he found himself at a loss for words.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you felt the same way for me." The words were quiet, as if she was reluctant to say them. She looked down, suddenly scared of what he would say. She realized that proving he was attracted to her and proving that he loved her were entirely different, but she had thought of that a little to late.

Will froze. Did she just honestly admit to doing all that on purpose? "I'm sorry, can you repeat that. I think I mishear you. It sounded like you wanted to see if I felt the same way for you?"

Her eyes glassed over with unshed tears. As she looked at him and her face instantly became red. She started to back away, using the wall for support, and held the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry. I've obviously made a mistake, you obviously don't feel the same. So I'll just be going. Thank you for everything, Will. Really, I'll just leave you alone. Thank you." With that, she turned and walked away with her head down.

"NO! Wait, Elizabeth!" He called desperately after her. Following into the bedroom, he saw her collecting her things on shaky legs, standing near the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get my possessions and go." She wiped at her tears furiously, angry at herself that she had let them slip by. She did not need Will's sympathy.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel? You have yet to tell me that, so I don't know if I feel the same way as you." He tentatively walked into the room, trying not to scare her.

She froze, then muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

Turning full around, she looked him in the eyes and said loudly, "I love you!"

Will froze. She loved him. Elizabeth Swann, love of his life, loved him in return. No words would come, his mind screamed at him one solitary thing. And he obeyed it full heartedly.

Will crossed the room to her. Elizabeth's eyes grew large in terror, misunderstanding his quick strides for anger. That is, until he reached out and put a hand behind her head and one at her waist and pulled her flush against him, pressing his lips vehemently to hers.

Elizabeth gasped. But after a moment's hesitation, she responded to his lips. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she pulled him closer, so that the little space between them was no more.

His tongue darted out, begging entrance into her mouth, which she happily granted. A moan fell from his lips, and the kiss became more demanding, until it became the most passionate either had ever experienced.

Suddenly realizing something very important, Will pulled away.

"I love you, too. I always have, ever since we were kids." His confession came from his heart, and his hand made it's way up to cup her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I've loved you forever as well, Will Turner. It hurt when you left. I spent days in my room, refusing to come out.

"I'm sorry for that. I knew if I saw you again, I would never be able to leave, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to leave you, but I needed to make my own place in the world. I came back for you 2 years later, but I guess you were already in England by then."

"Yes, father needed to go back to speak with Parliament about a few things. That's where we met Norrington. God I hate that man."

"What's wrong with the Commodore, love?"

"He follows me around like a pirate chases gold, constantly nagging me about everything and anything. We were never together, yet he always acted, like my husband!" She threw he hands up in exasperation, then curled into his arms. After a few moments, he felt her become stiff.

"Oh my God." She gasped in shock, and pulled away from Will's embrace to look him in the face.

"They think I'm dead." She sat on the bed, thinking over what this would mean for her.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. All will be well. We can go back-"

"NO!" She jumped up from her sitting position on the bed, but was forced back down by a pain in her back. Will came over and sat behind her to look it over while she spoke.

"I'm free from society and Norrington and all society's rules. I've always wanted that. I'm here with you, I've always wanted that. Why on earth would I ever leave?" Her voice held an unbelieving tone, as if trying to convince herself her dreams had really come true.

He pondered her question before answering cautiously. He did not want her to leave, but he wanted her happiness above all.

"I live a different life style then the one we grew up in No servants, little money, little space. I can not offer you a lot." He looked down dejectedly.

"I don't care." Elizabeth held his face tenderly in her hands and kissed him gently, full of love. "I could live in a cave and still be happy, just as long as I'm with you."

At that moment, Will looked into her eyes, and knew this was the woman he wanted to spend forever with. He just had to wait for the "opportune moment".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Will had waited weeks, and still had not found the right time to ask Elizabeth to spend eternity with him. It wasn't as if he found the moment then would chicken out, there just simply hadn't been one.

These last few weeks, he had been working at his smithy, and Elizabeth had been around helping him by delivering messages, feeding his mule, cleaning, organizing, and anything else he would allow her to do. Her back was no longer an issue, so she was moving around well on her own, and had decided to pick up a job as a beer maid at the tavern nearby. She served the beer, but made it clear that she was not up for sale, and had already won a couple fights with men who couldn't spell, let alone understand, the meaning of 'no'.

With all this in mind, he decided to make his perfect moment. He set about his plan, working extra hard for the next week so that he could take a day off without getting behind. Early one evening, while Elizabeth was doing an errand, he went to her boss and asked him for a day off for Elizabeth for 'personal reasons'.

The day before his plan would go into effect, he went to the jeweler. Requesting to see the most inexpensive, he quickly picked one out. It was a simple silver band, with a very small diamond in the center. He was ashamed at how little his ring could offer her, but hoped she would be more excited by the prospect of marrying him then getting a new ring.

The next day, Will woke up, and was grateful for the day off. He laid on what had become their shared bed, watching Elizabeth sleep. He smiled widely and squirmed with happiness at the thought that, if things went the way he hoped, the women cuddled into his arms at the moment would be his fiancé. The thought alone was all he needed to sustain himself to the end of the day.

The plan was simple. The day would be filled with things they had spoken of doing, but never got around to doing; taking a walk along the beach, eating breakfast in bed, going to the market together, spending time just the two of them.

Stroking his hand through her hair, Will placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then got up to make breakfast. He made eggs and bacon, and had a glass of goats milk for her. Waiting for the food to cool off so it wouldn't burn her tongue, he walked into their bedroom, where his love was just waking up. A look of surprise covered her face when he walked in.

"Will, aren't you supposed to be at work by now? You have all those order's due today." She looked at curiously.

"Well, you see, about those. I finished them. So I thought we could take today off, and spend it together?" He was hopeful she wouldn't bring up work, that would mean he would have to explain that he talked to her boss. Which would lead her to suspicions, which would mean the whole day she would ask questions about his motives.

"Well, ok. Mr. Peterson already gave me today off. He said that he understood when I needed a 'personal' day. He is a creepy man." She shivered, then looked to see what he was holding.

"Will, is that...is that breakfast?" Her voice showed how shocked she was. Of all the sweet things he had done, this was one of the sweetest.

"I thought you might be hungry." He smiled sheepishly. Looking down at the breakfast he had made, he suddenly realized this may not be the best idea.

"If you're not, it's ok, I can just-" He started to turn away, when she called him.

"No, Will! I was just surprised is all! It looks delicious!" She settled in, and Will walked towards her, carrying the breakfast. Sitting next to her, he sat down and watched as she enjoyed the meal, occasional giving praise for the wonderful food.

After she finished and Will had gone to put the dishes by the makeshift sink, he came and sat next to her.

"So I was thinking that we could maybe do the stuff we've been talking about. You know, walk on the beach at sunset, go to the markets together, be around each other a lot today. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds excellent Will. But can we stay here for a bit? I kind of would like to be in the house with you for a while before going out. I like you being home with me during the day." She gave him a sweet smile, and he couldn't refuse her, not that he wanted to.

"Of course." With that, he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, and the settled into the headboard, just enjoying the company of the other. Slowly, Will began rubbing her thigh, up and down, creating a stirring in Elizabeth's middle she had never felt. He absentmindedly trailed his hand along her thigh, sometimes rubbing circles, and slowly his hand went to her inner thigh.

The stirring Elizabeth was feeling became more intense and wider spread as Will continued his unknown ministrations. Finally, Elizabeth could take it no more and let out a little whimper. A place between her legs was burning, and she needed it to stop.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Will looked down at her, and jumped when he saw where his hand had been. He had been too busy, thinking about today and how much he loved this woman to notice that his hands had wandered down her stomach to her thighs.

"Will, just kiss me." Elizabeth grabbed his face, and kissed him with all the desire she felt. Will was astonished that such forward behavior was coming from his Elizabeth. But, the strain in his pants was evidence that he didn't mind at all.

Neither knew much of what to do, but both felt a lust that was more intense then either had experienced before. Without knowing why, Elizabeth straddled Will and kissed him hard as her arms circled his neck. Will returned her fervor, even kicking it up a notch by bringing his hands lower on her back to rest on her backside, pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth let herself down, and was rewarded when she landed on Will's obvious arousal.

At this, Will couldn't muffle the moan, and Elizabeth's gasp of pleasure only made him harder. "Elizabeth, oh...uh...oh god" Elizabeth was kissing and nibbling his neck, and as she would try to get better access to skin, she wriggled on top of him, giving him friction on a part that was desperately wanting it.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, hands up his shirt, a look in her eyes that made him want to kiss her until they couldn't breathe anymore, and a pout on her lips.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything." His breathing was ragged, and he was working incredibly hard to say those two sentences. She was still on top of him, and he was very aware of it.

"I'm sure Will. I've wanted you for weeks, years even. Now please just kiss me!" He happily obliged, kissing her in the lips then making a trail down her neck where he discovered all the places that make her moan and squirm.

She raked her hands up and down his chest, and pulled his shirt off. This stirred his hands to life, and they quickly removed his shirt that she was sleeping in. Finding that she was wearing no pants, he smirked at her, and dived for her lips. Kissing her frantically, his hands moved to her chest, and began inflicting a slow torture using his hands, and later his mouth. He kissed down her neck, to nip lightly on her collarbone, before ravishing her chest. She moaned and squirmed below him, the stirring and aching at the apex of her legs becoming too much to bear.

"Will, please. Now." Smirking at her begging, he kissed her lips and positioned himself at her entrance. "Will, wait. I'm...I've never..." Will's eyes widened. Of course she was a virgin. He wanted nothing more then to just thrust right in, but knew that would cause her the most amount of pain.

"Well, here then." He flipped them over so that she was on top, positioned right over his arousal. "You can lower yourself down, and when it hurts too much, just stop and get used to it." He looked up at the beauty straddling him and smiled his heart breaking smile.

"OK." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him passionately, and started to lower herself onto him. She moved incredibly slowly, and had stopped kissing him to enjoy the feeling. Once she got his head in, she stopped and looked down at her lover.

His face was contorted, into not one of pain, but a face of resistance and pleasure. He resisted the urge to thrust up, and laid still, hands gripping the sheets at his sides.

Deciding to tease him, she rose a little, then came back down to take in only the head again. They both gasped, and his hands flew to hear hips , gripping them hard. Slower then before, she lowered herself millimeter by millimeter down his length, causing him to gasp and moan and try not to wriggle beneath her. She giggled, but was also moaning and stopped giggling when his hands found her breasts. Gasping, she stopped her movement. The stretching she needed to accommodate his huge member was exquisite, and his hands were doing devilish things to her chest.

Will felt her stop, and took the moment to sit up. Now, the position was better suited for the pleasure and torture he wanted to return to her. He was only half inside her, and the difference in heat was driving him wild, almost enough to push him over the edge.

Taking one of her breasts to his mouth, inflicted a slow torture on her before moving to the other. Elizabeth moaned and after a while, took him fully in.

Neither could remember of control much after that.


End file.
